


The Puzzling Case of the Night Monkey

by Spideys_bagel



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Gen, I don't know dates, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideys_bagel/pseuds/Spideys_bagel
Summary: Bfu look into the puzzling Case of the night monkey





	The Puzzling Case of the Night Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> ALOT OF FFH SPOILERS!!!!!!
> 
> okay so idk when ffh was specifically supposed to take place, so I guessed around October, cause idk.
> 
> I hope u enjoy!!!

"Today on BuzzFeed unsolved we will be looking into the puzzling Case of the night monkey."

_oh this is recent._

_It is._

_This was on the news a few months ago!_

"October 6th, 2023 was the first time the night monkey was ever spotted, but before we get into that, let me explain who- or what the night monkey is.

The night monkey was a spiderman esque figure who was seen within a few days of eachother multiple times in Europe. 

What makes him so mysterious?

His disappearance.

As stated before, the night monkey is a spider man like figure, almost a copy. They wore a completely black suit with white eyes that much resembled a blackened out version of spider man."

_sooo, this dude is basically an edgy spider man_

_(Wheeze) n-_

_No- he- well, yeah sorta,_

_What kind of name is night monkey aswell? Like, ' oh no I'm in danger! I hope the night monkey saves me! '_

_(Wheeze)_

_Night monkey sounds like a low budget porn star_

"The first time the name night monkey was ever said was during a supernatural attack by a sort of magma creature. Night monkey, and the now deceased Mysterio fought it together and were able to kill it.

A teenage girl of the name Betty Brant was calling to the night monkey to come save her and her ex boyfriend Ned Leeds from the in danger ferris wheel.

Ever since then, the name stuck.

When Brant was asked about how she knew of his name, she replied quote,

" _I asked Ned who he was and he told me his name was night monkey. So I called him that."_

end quote.

When Leeds was asked to take a statement, he refused."

_Thats- that's pretty shady_

_It is_

_I don't trust this kid_

_Well there is something about him we will get back to later on_

"The next time the night monkey was spotted was in a county jail, after being arrested on a train.

The supposed night monkey was unconscious and brought in without a mask. According to the officer on guard, the night monkey seemed like a normal teenage boy had taken a rough beating. The only reason he knew it was he night monkey was due to the mask and suit he carried, which were confiscated.

Later after the monkey was arrested, he broke out of jail, and hasn't been seen again.

Witnesses of the escape said quote,

_"he seemed like a nice kid, I gave him my shirt to wear, and he was thoroughly confused and distraught when he woke up in the cell. He proceeded to break the lock on the cell door with his bare hands and walk out as if it was nothing."_

end quote."

_wait so you're telling me, a teenage boy, broke a lock with his bare hands?_

_That's what the witness said._

_Jesus._

"now with that, let's get into our theories.

Theory one is that the night monkey was a one time imposter of spiderman. A knockoff who attempted to be the web slinger but failed miserably and decided to give up.

Many believe that the night monkey was in over his head with the superhero business and quickly figured that he was better off leaving it be."

_seems reasonable._

_But it feels unlikely to me. There's too many fishy things about the night monkey for it to just be an "imposter"_

_Maybe_

"Theory two is that night monkey was a government experiment. That the European government wanted glory of their own in the way the avengers/shield have. And the experiment failed. The evidence behind this is the easy escape from prison by the night monkey, some believe that he did not Infact break the lock but may have just picked it, and having being able to do so with the correct training from the government."

_eh_

_eh?_

_boring theory_

_(Wheeze) maybe but I don't think it's entirely impossible_

_Eh_

"And that bring us into our third and final theory. The one with the most backed up evidence, that night monkey is spider man.

Here is the evidence,

As we all know Peter Parker is spider man.

Wether you believe he's a good guy or a bad guy that is a fact.

It is also a fact that Parker was on a school trip in the exact same locations night monkey was spotted, at the exact same time.

As we know later, the infamous London attack, spider man played a huge role. By either saving the city, or being the one responsible. 

Until Parker's trail we will not know for sure.

Though we know that Parker was with Mysterio around the same time night monkey was.

It is also interesting to note, Ned Leeds, the person who first mentioned the name, night monkey, is known as Parker's best friend."

_what???_

_I know._

_So, we have, same dates and times, same PEOPLE aka Mysterio and Ned, same suit-_

_This- this is in the bag! Case closed!_

_(Wheeze) i know it's a pretty solid case_

"From the witness accounts of the jail, those who saw the night monkeys face, described him as young, caucasian, maybe 16-18, brown curly hair, brown eyes.

Which, fits the exact description of Peter Parker.

It is also known that spider man has super strength, and that would explain the breaking of the lock."

_Personally I'm convinced that the night monkey is Peter Parker._

_Honesty me too._

_The only thing that is confusing is- why would Mysterio expose Peter if they were buds? As you said the night monkey and Mysterio were seen fighting side by side so why, would he do this?_

_Well we all know Mysterio's story of Peter setting him up, so maybe he thought they were friends then? But I'm gonna be completely honesty here and say I don't think Parker is guilty of the things Mysterio said he is._

_Yeah just looking at the kid I can't really see him attempting to murder thousands of people._

_Spider man was a known ally of Tony Stark and, as we all know that guy was very smart and I just don't see him being outwitted by a 16 year old kid._

_True._

"Despite all this hard evidence on theory three we still will not know the whole truth about the night monkey until it is revealed.

Maybe in the upcoming months of Peter Parkers trail we will see, maybe not, but for now, this case remains, unsolved."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter more about Peter's perspective


End file.
